The Strength of the Alpha
by cornflakesareglutenfree
Summary: In order to be strong enough to stand up against the other Alphas, Derek needs to take a mate, and a non-wolf human will give him the most strength. The pack has discussed it, and they've decided that it's time Derek made his move.
1. Chapter 1

In order to be strong enough to stand up against the other Alphas, Derek needs to take a mate, and a non-wolf human will give him the most strength. The pack has discussed it, and they've decided that it's time Derek made his move.

~o0o~o0o~o0o~

"So, Derek, I was talking to Peter. Or should I say Uncle Peter?"

"None of your business."

"Probably, but still. He told me a couple things that you've been holding back on."

"Shut it, Isaac."

"And I just wanted to let you know that I would never judge you, okay? I mean we're all friends with Danny, and I think that it's time that our Alpha took a mate, that's all."

"Shut your fucking mouth, Isaac. You don't know what you're talking about."

"I know that if you don't take a mate soon, you'll never be as strong as the other Alphas, and I know that you know it, too! And I know that you think he wouldn't want it, or you, but you're wrong. Humans can be a mate without being a wolf. In fact, the book that I lifted from Allison says that an Alpha is stronger if his mate is human. It also says that it doesn't have to be a woman, so."

"So fucking what?"

"I just wanted you to know, alright? The others and I talked about it, and we agreed."

"Wait. You all discussed this? Behind my back?"

"We care about you. And we all figured that you've been so stressed out that you wouldn't consider it yourself, but I needed to bring it to your attention. And Scott may have spoken to him already."

"What the fuck? Why?"

"Just to feel him out, trying to be helpful, I guess."

"You all need to back off, alright? This is none of your concern, and I don't need anybody telling me how to be an alpha. Besides, he's a kid. It wouldn't be right."

"Did you know that Stiles was in a car accident when he was 10?"

"What? No. Why?"

"Oh, nothing. He was just held back for it. And then again when his Mom... anyway. He's not as young as you'd think. His birthday is next month. 18."

"Quit sticking your nose into things, kid."

"As soon as you start sticking your nose into- alright, alright! I'm going. But think about it."

"Not fucking likely."

"Good. Thanks."

"Grrr..."

~o0o~o0o~o0o~

"So when you were asking about whether you were attractive to gay guys? Was there anything behind that, or was it just..."

"What are you asking me, Scott?"

"Just... I've been noticing some things, and I wanted to know if you'd been telling me the truth."

"Look, I've been in love with Her Royal Majesty forever, and now she's back with Douchebag McGee, and I've given up on love. Period."

"But what if it wasn't a she? What if it was a him?"

-pause- "I guess it depends. Which he? Cause I'm really not that into Danny."

"Well I was talking to Isaac, and-"

"No thank you. Not interested."

"God! Would you let me finish? No, it's not Isaac. Well, at least he's not who I meant. Hmmm... No, but he knows of someone, and he did a little digging, and what if there were somebody who likes you, but thought you were off limits?"

"Ew, it's not Mr. Harris, is it? Cause I will not be responsible for the chunks I spew all across your bed, dude."

"Mister - ? Eww, no! Bleh!" -head shake- "No. It's somebody a little more... dangerous. And somebody who I think you might actually be interested in."

-shrug- "I guess, but why won't you tell me? I'm not going on a blind date or anything."

"Well... what if it's not blind?"

"Who is it, Scott?"

"I just... don't jump to any conclusions, alright? Cause he was nervous enough about it, and you need to be fully on board before he'll agree to anything."

"Oh my fucking God, Scott, if you don't just spit it out-"

"Derek Hale."

"-I'm... Wait. Derek? But he's straight."

"That's what he said about you."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"Really?"

"Yep."

"Huh."

"So?"

"Oh. Yeah, sure. So long as he agrees to it, I mean."

"You look distracted."

"Wha-? Hey, I gotta go. Text me later, kay?"

"Wait! I just- okay." -sigh-

~o0o~o0o~o0o~

Derek was nervous, but he sure as hell wasn't going to show it. That annoying kid- well, maybe not a kid- was supposed to meet him here five minutes ago. If he wasn't here in two minutes, then he was leaving, and they could all just fuck themselves. He hadn't wanted to agree to this in the first place. But that wasn't true, either. He'd wanted it for a long time, but hadn't wanted to admit to it. He was too young and too opinionated, and too lily white human, and straight to boot. But then maybe he wasn't straight. And maybe his opinions weren't always annoying. And maybe a lily white human wasn't such an awful thing to be. Derek knew that Stiles liked women, hell, so did he, if it was the right woman, but there was just something about a well muscled abdomen and a scruff covered cheek, a hard cock in his hand that was so incredible. He had a sudden flash of Stiles, laid out on his back, panting like he had been at the sheriff's office a few weeks ago, face flushed and eyes dilated. Shirt pushed up, nipples red from Derek's beard, cock leaking as he stroked it.

"Hey!" Stiles was there, looking flushed and a little bit riled.

Oh, god. This was all Derek needed right now. He shook himself hard, bunching his jacket in his hand, grateful he'd pulled it off and had it available to hide his bulging jeans. "Hi." He wasn't sure what to do with his other hand, but it seemed really awkward to reach out to shake his hand, so he reached up to smack Stiles on the shoulder. "You're late." He wasn't scowling, but his face must have looked grim.

"Yeah, well, my Dad forgot his house keys, and I had to let him in. I texted you." He was bouncing on the balls of his feet, looking nervous as hell. Looking as nervous as Derek felt.

Derek cursed himself, reaching into his jacket pocket, and sure enough, there were two missed calls and a text message from SS, telling him he'd be ten minutes late. "Yeah, I guess I missed that."

"So..."

"So..."

They both looked and felt awkward. Great. Stiles sucked in a breath, trying to come up with something to say, but just ending up looking around them awkwardly. They'd agreed to meet at the Animal Shelter, not wanting to go out here in town, knowing that they'd be on display. Derek had been sitting on the bench out front, looking grim and worried when he'd walked up, but it was hard to tell, as he held that expression almost constantly. "So, I'm starving, do you wanna get out of here?" he motioned with an arm to the spots where the Jeep and the Camaro were parked.

Derek breathed out a sigh, still trying to gather his wits. What did he even think he was doing anyway? He shook his head at himself, moving around Stiles on the small walkway over to the driver side of his car, bringing out the keys from his pocket and hitting the button to unlock the doors. He stopped at the curb, turning his head slightly to raise a brow and give Stiles an expectant look. "Well? You coming?"

Stiles grinned wide, moving behind him and nudging him un-gently with his shoulder. "Excuse me? Such talk on a first date! I'll have you know that I'm a lady!" He posed a little as he opened the car door for himself, smirking at Derek, feeling more at ease now than he had all week. "Maybe another day, though." He slid into the car, laughing at Derek's frozen expression.

He was shaken out of his stupor by the passenger door closing, and tried to hold in the laughter, but as he settled in his seat and turned the key over, he glanced across the console at Stiles and lost it, laughing at his ridiculously prissy pose. "You're a nutcase."

"Says the mythical being."

Derek shook his head, pulling out of the parking lot with a growl of the engine. Maybe tonight wouldn't suck as badly as he'd thought it would.

~o0o~o0o~o0o~


	2. Chapter 2

~o0o~o0o~o0o~

"So how did Scott know? About you?" Derek was leaning back in the booth, occasionally reaching for his Pepsi to sip at it, looking slightly more serious than he had been, as they'd joked the whole way here, to a restaurant in the next town, and all through ordering.

Stiles was leaning forward on his elbows, munching on the chips and salsa in the center of the table. "About me?" He gave an exaggeratedly thoughtful look. "Well, there was that time when we were infants and our Moms were on a bowling team together, and then-"

"Not that." He shook his head and rolled his eyes. "How did he know you were... you know..." When it became apparent that Stiles wasn't going to play along, he rolled his head on his neck and huffed out a breath. "How did Scott know you're gay?"

Stiles laughed at the look on Derek's face. His overdone drama queen reactions were hilarious. "Well I'm not gay." When Derek started looking really uncomfortable, he laughed again, lifting his hands in surrender. "Not gay, exactly. Nothing so defined as that. I mean, I was in love with Lydia for ten years, right? No... I looked it up once, right after Danny came out of the closet. It's called 'Pansexual', and it's not like I like just guys, or I like girls, or even like I like both, you know? It's more like it doesn't even register in my brain when I meet someone that I like, whether they're a girl or a guy. I just like them or I don't. Gender doesn't enter into that at all for me." He shrugged, realizing how quiet Derek had gone, though, thinking about it, a quiet Derek shouldn't strike him as odd. "Anyways, we were at summer camp two years ago, and Scott went to the mixer by himself, and as a joke kind of, we danced together to a slow song, and a boy named Jake asked me to dance, but with him it wasn't really a joke, and then on the last day of camp, when everybody was saying goodbye, and crying and stuff, Jake ran up and kissed me. Full mouth, wet sloppy kiss. It was my first kiss. I never saw him again, since Scott and I joined the Lacrosse team and had to skip summer camp in order to go to Lacrosse Camp instead." He shrugged. "What about you?"

Derek shook himself. "I, uh... I've never really..."

Stiles tilted his head to the side. "Really?" At Derek's short nod, he leaned himself in, over the table. "Why now? What changed?"

Derek bit the inside of his cheek, debating, finally deciding that it was going to come out eventually, and it was probably better if he said it rather than one of the betas spitting something out at an inopportune moment. "It's you." At Stiles' shocked gasp, he glanced up from the tabletop where he'd been picking at his utensils. "Well, there's more to it than that, but it's the truth. I've never... I've dated women before, but since Kate Argent really did a number on me, and I've had issues with... But there's something different... " He trailed off, feeling awkward and clumsy with his words, not sure where to go from here.

Stiles saved him from his own floundering. "So what's the 'More'?" He tilted his head in question.

"Well, there might be a technical reason that the pack are convinced that it's time for me to be... dating." He really had to tread carefully now. "It uh... It has to do with Pack Relations, and Hierarchy." He fiddled with his thumb nail, picking at the skin above it. "Especially with the Alpha Pack moving in the area."

Stiles was confused. "Wait. Hierarchy? Like a King and Queen and the Gentry? Peasants? I don't understand."

Derek braced himself, but was saved by the arrival of their food. He leaned back, smiling gratefully at the server, who winked at him and slid a napkin under his plate as she refilled their waters. She offered a free refill for his soda with a wink, but he demurred, glancing across the table at the last moment and catching Stiles's seething glare that was directed at the thoughtless waitress. Derek couldn't resist. He reached across the table, grasping Stiles's hand, bringing slim fingers to his lips. "What about you, sweetie? Did you want another soda?" He glanced up, catching the wide eyed horror on the girl's face.

Stiles knew what Derek was doing, but couldn't bring himself to be bothered by it, especially at the look on the bimbo's face. "Actually, Dear, I would love another Mountain Dew. Thanks-" He made a show of looking for her name tag, studying the printed pin that was situated low on her deep cut cleavage. "- Susie. That would be great!" He raised his eyebrows in an exaggerated smile, tightening his fingers on Derek's when he noticed the other man about to burst into laughter.

The girl nodded, backing away from them, wide eyed. "Of course. Just a moment."

Once she was gone, they were both hysterical, laughing and leaning forward over the table, trying not to make too much of a ruckus, but it was a steak house, and so they weren't drawing too much notice. "Well, she did have a nice rack, at least." Stiles hiccuped, recovering still. "Can't fault the girl for trying, either, I guess."

Derek grinned, loving the way Stiles's face was transformed with each laugh. "I guess not." He shifted their hands, stroking over pale knuckles with his own callused thumb. His mind was moving at an odd speed, especially considering the way his heart was pounding, and his breath was coming fast. Then he was talking, and he couldn't stop himself. "I need a mate if I'm going to be able to stand up against the other Alphas. I can't be my strongest on my own, and a human mate would make me stronger than a wolf mate." He slapped his free hand over his mouth, turning his head and trying to play it off as though he were coughing as he tried to formulate a plan. He wanted to pound his head against the table, sure now that he had sent Stiles running for cover.

Stiles shook himself enough to smile at Susie when she brought his new soda, sweetly sliding in a new basket of chips to replace the one he'd hoovered earlier. "Thanks." She smiled, unsure, but he wasn't concerned with her any longer. When she was gone again, he tugged at the hand that Derek was still holding.

He let go, but didn't look up. "I'm sorry. I'm stupid. We can finish dinner, and I'll take you back to your Jeep, and we can pretend this never happened."

Stiles watched him through narrowed eyes for a long minute before deciding to dig into his burger and fries. He shrugged, a standard response from him. "How about we finish dinner, you take me back to my Jeep, and I decide whether I'm ready for a goodnight kiss?" he raised a goofy brow, cheeks full of cheeseburger.

Derek looked at him, his smile not quite reaching his lips as he took note of the ketchup smeared on Stiles's chin, wishing he had the nerve to lick it off. Hopefully there would be a next time, and maybe he'd be able to do that. Maybe. Hopefully.

~o0o~o0o~o0o~


End file.
